


You Owe Me For Saving Your Ass, Even If It Is Nice..

by princessbubblegumsurfer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbubblegumsurfer/pseuds/princessbubblegumsurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU.</p><p>Clarke is saved by her, not so much, knight in shining armour Lexa.</p><p>*I'm really bad at descriptions... So just give it a chance...*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just An Average Ordinary Everyday Superhero.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Please give lots of feedback..eh yeah that's it...oh and Thanks for reading❤  
> Also follow me on tumblr... princessbubblegumsurfer

Lexa heard the familiar chime of the bell as the door behind her opened. What she was not used to was the loud thundering footsteps and angry mumbles of the man who entered. She turned her head to glare at him over her shoulder, only to notice that he was not here for coffee it appeared, but to march over to the blonde sitting in the corner booth alone. 

She was just beginning to be able to make out the heated words being exchanged between these two people in the quiet coffee shop, when the sound of someone in front of her clearing their throat caught her attention. She glanced only to notice that she was now at the front of the line and it had been the barista behind the counter who had been trying to catch her attention.

After another quick look at the loud couple, she took the few steps up to the counter, to place her order.

\-----

It was only a minute later when a voice, the somehow managed to be commanding and soft all at the same time, interrupted her thoughts.

''Please Finn, you're making a scene. Just leave me alone.''

''Leave you alone? I know you needed time, but a week is enough. You can't just throw what we had away Clarke.''

The barista handed Lexa her coffee as she continued to stand and watch the scene in front of her unfold. 

''I never did that Finn, it was you. Now go.''

''I made a mistake! She means nothing to me. I love you.''

''I really don't care anymore.'' came the blondes reply.

She really looked fed up, and Lexa couldn't stand to watch anymore. Without even thinking it through properly, her feet carried her over to the corner booth, and pushed her past the obnoxious boy and into the chair beside the blonde.

She briefly saw confusion cross both of these strangers faces before, once again her body moved without the consent of her brain. She possessively draped her arm across the blonds shoulder before leaning in to place a small kiss on her cheek. However this was more of an act to cover up her true motive, of whispering four words into the girls ear.

"Just go with it."

She leaned back from the girl before continuing, " Hey babe, sorry I'm late, but you know how I get sometimes. Time seems to fly by me when I really get into one of my projects. But that's not really important.."

Recognition flashed in the blonds eyes before the boy cut in, going from disbelief to anger in seconds.

"Babe? Are you kidding me? Is this the reason why you won't even talk to me? My god, you're such a hypocrite Clarke. You know what.. just forget I ever came here and you go off and live a happy little life with this fucking slut" He spat.

Lexa's eyes glared daggers as he spoke, and just as she was about to speak, the blonde got there.

"Yes Finn, I've moved on. And if you don't leave now, I will not be responsible for what happens to you, after you just called my girlfriend a slut."

It was with one last dirty look thrown at the pair, that he left. 

Lexa turned to face the other girl, and immediately she felt two arms draping around her body in a death drip of a hug. As the girls continued to hug her and mumble thank you's, Lexa sat there rather awkwardly and unmoving.  
It only took a few minute for the other girls arms to unattach themselves from Lexa, and for that she was glad. Her increasing heart beat and the fluttering in her stomach was beginning to make her feel uncomfortably comfortable.

It was only then for the first time since the whole scene had begun that Lexa really looked at the girl in front of her. And wow was this girl pretty. Her blonde hair flowed over her shoulders in a stylish mess that only she could manage to pull off, and her full soft pink lips looked way too inviting. But most of all it was the look of gratitude in her striking blue eyes that had Lexa weak at her knees. Those eyes were powerful and at that moment, they were solely focused on her. 

A small smile graced the other girls lips, and Lexa couldn't help the smile that it brought to her own.


	2. What Just Happened..

It was only a few seconds later that Lexa's head caught up to her heart and immediately the smile on her lips was replaced with a slight frown. 

"Yeah so, my job here is done.. see you around I guess." 

Lexa began to pull away and stand up when the blondes hand shot out, gripping onto her sleeve.

"You're leaving? But I never got to thank you properly, I didn't even catch your name..... care to share?" 

After a moment of silence it became clear that Lexa wasn't going to answer so the blonde continued,

"Well I'm Clarke, and I really do appreciate what you just did for me. I feel like I should tell you that that doesn't happen to me all the time or anything. It's just that we broke up last week when I found him in bed with some girl, and then today he came here to my favourite coffee shop, and he just wouldn't leave and I really didn't want to see him, and yeah what I guess I'm trying to say is thank you. Even if you won't tell me your name, just thanks. You really were my knight in shining armour today."

As the blonde, Clarke as she'd said, finished her short speech she cocked her head to the side and waited for Lexa to reply. Lexa once again looked over the girl in front of her, gave a short nod and turned around to walk away, before the butterflies in her stomach made her sick. It took all her strength and willpower to not look back as she walked out the door of the coffee shop and turned to begin the short walk back to her apartment. 

\-----

Meanwhile, Clarke remained seated, stunned as the brunette walked out the door and down the road out of sight, without even looking back at the girl she had just saved. She let out the breathe she didn't even realise she was holding before turning back to the table and her half finished coffee that was now most likely cold, with thoughts drifting to the other girl. 

She was so embarrassed over what just happened, firstly Finn caused a scene in the quiet coffee shop and then only moments after rescuing her, the other girl just left. She let out another exasperated breath. Today was just not going well. 

She felt her phone buzz against her leg as she took a sip of a coffee, face twisting in disgust at the cold liquid in her mouth. She grabbed the keys off the table and stood, walking over to the trashcan to dump the wasted coffee. She made her way over to the door of the shop pulling out her phone just as she entered out onto the pavement. With one fleeting glance in the direction the brunette had walked she looked down at the phone in her hands.

She had received a text message from Octavia, her roommate, 'Me and Raven heading out for coffee, you still at the café?'  
She quickly typed up a reply explaining what had happened, before shoving the phone into her pocket and walking back to her apartment.

\-----

It was only a short walk, ten minutes at most, but it had felt like it lasted forever. As she climbed the two flights of stairs up to her apartment she once again felt her phone buzz. However this time she ignored it. Opening the door, she threw her keys and phone onto the kitchen counter and continued on to her room.

Once safely inside she stripped down and pulled an oversized t-shirt over her head, before dragging her feet the last few paces to the bed. She flopped forward letting out a groan as her hip connected with something hard, probably her sketchpad. She rolled onto her side, pushing the hard lump onto the floor before rolling back onto her tummy, and letting out a content sigh as allowed herself to relax into the soft bed. 

\-----

She had planned to stay in bed all day, not bothered to get up and go to her only class that afternoon. But it was only an hour after she first came home that the bang of a door closing and the angry words of her roommates returning home, awoke her from the sweet dream she was having of a mysterious brunette. It only took a few seconds for the door to go flying open and Ravens head to pop inside.

"I am going to track him down, rip off his balls and shove them so far down his throat he won't be able breathe without the reminder of what I did, and why."

It was the very serious and very sinister grin that graced her friends face that caused Clarke to break into a fit of giggles, tears rolling down her cheeks and gasping for breathe.


	3. Why Can't I Walk Away From You..

Lexa glanced nervously down at her watch. Ten fourteen exactly. 'What am I even doing here?' she questioned for the millionth time. With one more futile glance around the small café, she leant down to pick up the discarded bag by her feet. It was the chime of the door that caused her to raise her head hopefully, and resulted in a loud crash as it collided with the corner of the table she currently sat at. Immediately all eyes in the small café were upon her, but it was those striking blue ones that were the reason she could feel her cheeks heat and breathe catch. Seconds passed before she could break the eye contact that they held. 

Once more she reached down to collect her bag and belongings that were now spilt on the floor below. A soft thud, thud of approaching footsteps made her heart sink in embarrassment. It was only when tattered white converse entered her vision, that was still pointed at the floor, did she dare look up. She silently kicked herself for being such an idiot for returning to the café, and then for dragging the attention to herself.

Slowly Lexa moved her eyes up the body of the person standing in front of her, hungrily drinking in the sight as nasty thoughts filled her brain. She shook her head slightly as eye contact was once again made between the two. However this time it was the other girl, the blonde, Clarke, that broke it first, eyes flitting across Lexa's body making her feel very exposed, before down to the mess of items between their feet.

"Why don't I give you a hand clearing this up?" the blonde asked, "I do believe I owe you after yesterday."

Lexa could only nod, for fear her voice would not work. Once this small permission was granted, Clarke kneeled down and began to carefully put each piece back into the bag Lexa still held with one hand. Lexa silently joined in the clean up and it only took a few moments for everything to once again be within her bag. 

Everything but her phone that is. It was carefully held in Clarke's hand as she thoughtfully looked at Lexa. 

"You never did tell me your name stranger, and as it seems you're a regular here, then I'm afraid I can't give back you your phone until I know it."

Lexa didn't miss the look the blonde was giving her, almost daring her to challenge her. But she managed to refrain from doing so and cleared her throat before speaking,

"Lexa" was all she managed. But it appeared to be enough for the other girl, who had a satisfied smile was on her lips. Then as Lexa's hand slowly reached out for her phone a mischievous look entered the blondes eye as she took a small step back and quickly began to type into Lexa's phone. Not a moment later a ding was heard coming from the blonde girl's pocket, from which a phone was produced. Satisfied smirk back in place Clarke handed the phone over to its owner.

Lexa looked down to see her phone was open on a new contact, 'Clarke'. The realisation of what the other girl had done brought butterflies to her stomach. 

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me Lexa, as I now have your number and if you don't agree to allow me to buy you a coffee, then I'll just have to spam your phone until you do."

The look of surprise on Clarke's face when Lexa let out a small laugh, was adorable. 

"Then I suppose I have no choice in the matter" Lexa teasingly stated. And once again the blonde looked surprised at the sudden words of the stranger.

Clarke, though, was not surprised at what the other girl was saying or doing, but more what it was doing to her. The brunettes slightly husky voice had caused a slight shiver to run up her spine, and a warmth to spread in the pit of her stomach. It was only at that moment that Clarke questioned what she had truly gotten herself into, for she had never been so turned on her life from something as simple as another persons voice.

'Fuck it' she thought as she returned the brunettes smile and questioned what she'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...  
> Follow me a on tumbler: princessbubblegumsurfer


End file.
